Welcome to The Pack
by TaylxBayl
Summary: My body started to shaked. I felt...I felt...like I could snap. What was happenning? This is the story of when Leah discovers that she is a werewolf. Review it!


**A/N: Hello! This is the story of our favorite (well...really the only) girl in the La Push Pack! I was wondering what happened to leah when she first phased and so I wrote this little one shot. I might expand it if I get a lot (like 7 at least) reviews on this. Well...I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you? Didn't think so.**

* * *

It was another rainy day here in La Push. I took long strides around my cramped house. I could smell the spices of my mothers cooking floating in from our tiny kitchen. She often kept to herself in there. She was very solemn after the death of my father. It was a striking blow to all of us. He had been so young. Luckily, we have such god family friends like the Blacks and the Atearas. Even Charlie Swan has been helpful as we mourn his loss.

It did not take long for me to walk through my entire house completely and end up in my cramped bedroom. Lately, I have been growing nonstop. It really has puzzled my mother. She was certain a girl my age was long past having growth spurts to these extremes. I looked in the old, hand-me-down floor length mirror on the back of my door. I was all legs these days. I used to be a nice Five foot six inches. Now, I am Five foot eleven, and my built is a little bit more muscular than what I was used too. My ankles were hanging out of the ends of my brand new pair of jeans. I sighed. This was getting very

I slipped my jeans off and decided to simply cut them into shorts. After cutting them to a length that would show off my perfectly toned, long legs, I flopped onto my bed.

I laid at the ceiling and thought of nothing and everything all at once.

I thought of my father. I missed him more and more every day. Before he died, it seemed as if he was keeping some sort of secret from us, more so my brother than me. When Seth started his unnatural growth spurt, he kept giving him cautious looks and always tried his hardest not to provoke him. He was frequently meeting up with Billy Black and Sam and talking of _possibilities_.

Then there was Sam. Sam was constantly in my thoughts. I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. He was perfect – tall, dark, and extremely handsome. I thought that he wouldn't look at me, a freshman and he was a sophomore. Not a big difference, but it was an age difference nonetheless. My friends and I would always giggle as he passed and smiled at me. They were convinced he liked me too.

Soon enough, Sam and I were dating and inseparable. I could have sworn that he was the one I would marry one day. I envisioned our future perfectly. We would have gotten married, lived in La Push, started a family…

But I was wrong.

Not too long before he graduated, Sam began to change. He grew like a weed and looked much older than he really was. He was always warm, but it was comfortable when I would lie with him or when he would wrap his arms around me. Then, he disappeared for two whole weeks. I was a nervous wreck. I was with his mother and the police all the time, trying to figure out where he went. I spent those two weeks in his room, wearing his big shirts and crying into his pillow.

When he returned, I had my doubts of what he had been up to. Was he in trouble? Was he with another girl? Why was he sleeping all the time and always out at night? It was hard to tell. He kept himself distanced from me and after a meeting with Mr. Ateara, He told me that he was not safe for me anymore, but he will always love me.

Always doesn't mean forever.

One Saturday, my cousin Emily decided to pay me a visit. I was excited to see her and thought that I could confide in her about what was happening with Sam and why I was worrying. Sure enough, soon after she arrived at my house, I heard a knock on the door. It was Sam. I had Emily answer it because I was busy preparing dinner. When I walked to the front door to greet Sam, I noticed how he was staring at Emily. It was how he used to stare at me, but with slightly more adoration, if that was possible.

The rest is too unbearable to think about.

I grabbed a magazine and flipped through it, only half-heartedly though. My mind was still floating around, not focusing on anything in particular, but trying to shake the image of Sam out of my head.

"Hey, Leah!" I heard my little brother Seth call.

"One minute," I yelled back. I rolled my eyes, wondering what he could possibly want. I swung my legs off of my bed, almost hitting the wall of my closet sized room. I threw my magazine back on the floor and marched off to the living room where Seth was.

My little brother was not so little anymore. He was beginning to bulk up, much like all the other boys in La Push. It must be something in the water.

"Hey, Leah, look at this!" Seth was saying. He picked up part of an old rocking chair and snapped it in half.

"Very nice. Just refrain from breaking any furniture that is still intact," I scoffed. Seth frowned and then went back outside, leaving the front door open.

I stuck my head out of the door. The rain had lightened to a soft mist. I inhaled. I loved how everything smelt after rain. Luckily for me, it pretty much always smelt like that here.

I dashed back to my bedroom and through one of Sam's worn in flannel shirts that I kept at the bottom of my closet over my white tank top. I rolled up the too-long sleeves and brought the excess material to my face. I sniffed it; it still smelt like him.

I ran my fingers through my shoulder length, silky black hair. I separated my hair and began to put it into two braids to keep it out of my face. After they were secured in place, I took one final look in the mirror. It didn't really matter what I looked like anyway.

Stepping out of my house, I let out a heavy sigh. I needed something to do to keep me busy. I have been cooped up in my house ever since the funeral.

I decided a walk along the beach would be perfect. It would be relaxing and clear my head.

As I headed down to first beach, I saw the usual pack of boys – Jacob Black, Jared, Paul, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. They all looked the same. All of them – well, besides Jacob now had cropped black hair, wore little clothing, and were extremely tall and built. I had to admit, they do make some excellent eye candy, but I could never tell them that. Usually Sam was with them, almost as if he was their leader. He was no where in sight today.

I picked the pace up from walking to a light jog, feeling invigorated by the cool, fresh air. By them time I made it to the beach, all sign of rain had stopped all together and traces of the sun could be felt through the blanket of light gray clouds. My coffee colored skin had some tiny beads of sweat dripping down it.

The noise of the small waves crashing filled my ears. I walked closer and closer to the water's edge, looking down at all of the smooth stones that composed the shore, in every color imaginable. I sat on a log and stared out into the distance. That was when I heard the giggling behind me.

It was Sam and Emily. Wonderful. He was the person I was trying hard not to think about at the moment. He kissed my cousin's marred face and held her hand tightly. I let out a sigh, loud enough for them to hear.

"Hello Leah!" Emily called. She took her hand back from Sam and walked over to wrap me in one of her warm embraces.

"Hey Emily….Sam." I muttered the last name so he could barely hear it. I looked at them and Emily started to ramble on about the wedding. It was how she used to talk when we were younger, before _he _got in the way. Truth be told, nothing has been the same.

I felt hot. Extremely hot. I began to fidget with the flannel shirt. Sam had to have recognized by now it was his because he interrupted Emily.

"Leah, I would appreciate it if you would no longer wear my old things." Just the tone in his voice made me so angry. His dark eyes were looking at me intensely. I couldn't handle this right now. I felt like… I felt like…

I was going to snap.

Just then, my body started to shake uncontrollably. Sam pushed Emily out of the way and then backed up himself. It felt strange. My bones felt hot and they were aching. My breathing increased and the shaking continued. With one big scream, I felt myself change.

"This is impossible," Sam said. He looked at me in confusion. What was wrong with me? I tried to ask Sam but all that came out of my mouth was a loud bark. I tried to look down at myself. I was gray. I was…a wolf.

This really is impossible. But right then, Sam told Emily to walk away. Before my eyes, he started to shake. A large, black wolf sat before me in the place that same once was.

I could hear his thought. All of his thoughts. I could hear everything he thought about Emily, the things he thought about me even.

"Sam, what's going on?" I asked him mentally.

"Leah, I don't know how this happened…but…you are…a werewolf." He said. "I don't know how this happened though because you are a _girl_."

"Nice to know _someone_ isn't sexist," I thought sarcastically.

"No, it's not that. It's jus that, I thought it was only direct male descendants."

I looked at Sam with my large wolf eyes. He had to be kidding me.

"Well, Leah…welcome to the pack."


End file.
